thecatclansfandomcom-20200213-history
Thecatclans Wiki talk:Charart/Accepted 1
Bluerain (W)- Approved I like this one. Any comments? Rainlegs 18:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Blur the brown spots more, and the blue spots.This looks really good!Moonstream 18:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I'm not sure if the changes are showing yet, but when they are, the dapples will be nice and blurrified. XD Rainlegs 18:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep, the changes loo like they are showing! But one suggestion is to change the blue to a grayish blue color. I'm not sure if it is like that already. Very nice though!Moonstream 21:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It is. All the blue is, is a darker shade of the base pelt color. Rainlegs 21:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay! I believe this is approved!Moonstream 22:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks- Approved This is the male long hair apprentice. And this is the female apprentice. Any good?Moonstream 21:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Here are the shorthair versions, as well. For both, I have no complaints. :3 Rainlegs 21:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Those are good! Thank's!Moonstream 21:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) No prob! If Spottedleaf likes these, then they are approved. :) Rainlegs 21:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) What about if i like them or not? just kidding but dont leave me out because that make me sad please and i love them just please remember me next time.. :(Acornfur 23:18, September 13, 2011 (UTC)Acornfur They good. Spottedleaf123 17:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 With everyone agreeing, these are Approved! Rainlegs 18:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Leader Blanks- Approved I like these. Comments? (If any? ;)) Rainlegs 22:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) These are very good! Moonstream 22:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else have some critique? If not, these will be approved tomorrow. :3 Rainlegs 22:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, as leader of PCA I can say that these are approved. Congrats Rain!Moonstream 21:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Dovestar (L)-Approved How is she? Rainlegs 16:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it is good. Spottedleaf123 17:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 How did you do that you know with like the light grey and the dark grey like that how u like blended them please answer this on my talk page I used a blur tool tool,m which looks like a raindrop. :3 Rainlegs 00:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Blanks- For Approval At last, we have deputy blnaks! :D Comments? Rainlegs 17:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) they look good to me! Spottedleaf123 17:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Cats- Approved These look great! But the light brown she-cat with the white belly and stripes is missing some lineart... can you fill it in w/ black and restore it? That would be great! Rainlegs 16:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) How about these cats? The apprentice blank is a substitute until the kit blanks come out. Spottedleaf123 21:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Okay... can you blur the black tail-tip and white paws on the gray she-cat? Then I would say approved. But, what happened to the cats I had commented on above? They weren't approved yet. Rainlegs 18:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow! These are great! Good job! Ok, I blurred the paw and tail! Now is it good? Spottedleaf123 22:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Great! I'll approve and archive these right away. Rainlegs 22:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC)